Maybe
|Радио = Радио «Новости Галактики» Радиостанция Даймонд-сити }} noicon (стерео) noicon (радио) Maybe ( ) — песня Fallout 3 и Fallout 4, исполненная The Ink Spots и звучащая во вступительном ролике Fallout, на радио «Новости Галактики», радиостанции Даймонд-сити и на радио Аппалачия. История Песня была написана Allan Flynn и Frank Madden в 1935 году. 11 июня 1940 года исполнена группой The Ink Spots вместе с тенором Bill Kenny, грампластинка с записью была выпущена студией Decca Records под каталожным номером 3258 B и достигла второго места в чарте года. Black Isle Studios хотели использовать во вступлении к Fallout песню I Don’t Want to Set the World on Fire этой же группы, но из-за возникших сложностей, связанных с авторским правом, остановились на Maybe. Позднее Bethesda Softworks всё-таки получили лицензию на использование I Don’t Want to Set the World on Fire в качестве песни, звучащей на радио «Новости Галактики». Fallout 2 Во второй части игры куплет из песни Maybe напевает Мартин, охранник Убежища 8, что по сути является пасхалкой. Оригинал на английском Maybe you’ll think of me when you are all alone. Maybe the one who is waiting for you. Will prove untrue, then what will you do? Maybe you’ll sit and sigh, wishing that I were near. Then maybe you’ll ask me to come back again. And maybe I’ll say “Maybe”. Maybe you’ll think of me when you are all alone. Maybe the one who is waiting for you. Will prove untrue, then what will I do? Maybe you’ll sit and sigh, wishing that I were near. Then maybe you’ll ask me to come back again. And maybe I’ll say “Maybe”. Перевод Может быть, ты вспоминаешь обо мне, Когда ты в полном одиночестве. Может быть, тот единственный, кто ждёт тебя, Окажется неверным, тогда с кем ты будешь? Может быть, ты будешь сидеть и вздыхать, Представляя, что я рядом с тобой. Тогда, может быть, ты попросишь меня вернуться, И, может быть, я отвечу «Может быть». Может быть, ты думаешь обо мне, Когда ты в полном одиночестве. Может быть, тот один, кто ждёт тебя, Окажется неверным, тогда как же я? Может быть, ты будешь сидеть и тосковать, Желая, чтобы я оказался рядом. Тогда, может быть, ты попросишь остаться с тобой, И, может быть, я скажу тебе «Может быть»Перевод лингво-лаборатории «Амальгама», Лайла Сатирова.. За кулисами Следуя задумке ведущего художника Леонарда Боярского, который хотел добавить во вступительный ролик что-то наподобие We’ll Meet Again, Гэри Платнер предложил песню I Don’t Want to Set the World on Fire, исполняемую The Ink Spots. Однако Interplay на момент разработки видео не имела разрешения использовать песню, поэтому была поддержана идея Платнера об использовании композиции Maybe от той же группыСсылка: I knew I wanted a haunting song for the intro. I didn’t know where it came from. Years later I remember, Oh, that’s the end of Dr. Strangelove where they’re playing We’ll Meet Again while bombs are dropping. That’s what I was trying to evoke. We were trying to find a song but didn’t have any ideas. Gary Platner, an artist, came in one day and said, “I just heard this song that we have to use.” It was I Don’t Want to Set The World On Fire, by the Ink Spots. We couldn’t get the rights to that, so we ended up using another of their songs. Fortunately their songs all sound virtually identical. That’s no exaggeration: If you listen to their songs, they all sound the same. We ended up with Maybe, which was a stroke of luck. We used it because it sounded like I Don’t Want to Set The World On Fire, but it also had what I felt was a haunting sound. Years later I saw the trailer for Blade Runner, and they used I Don’t Want to Set The World On Fire. I vaguely remember seeing that as a kid and thinking it was pretty cool. Maybe it was really cool because the lyrics of the song could be interpreted as the world is going to miss him when he’s gone, so it’s an ode to the world that’s gone, but it turns out to be an ode from the player saying that to the people in the vault: “You’re going to miss me when I’m gone.” We hadn’t worked out the ending at the point we chose that song. It just all fell into place.Интервью К. Тейлора на Vault13.net от 27.02.2001. Who picked the theme for Fallout? That 1940s blues/jazz music really set the theme for the game. It was a great choice for the game, that 1940s music. Gary Platner, artist. Видео '' The Ink Spots - Maybe '' Примечания en:Maybe es:Maybe fr:Maybe pl:Maybe uk:Maybe Категория:Песни Fallout Категория:Песни Fallout 3 Категория:Песни Fallout 4 Категория:Песни Fallout 76